


Spiralling Out of Control

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Anger, Drabbles, Gen, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana loses control.<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/591831.html?thread=5419479#t5419479">Read on LJ here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiralling Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I have written about how Merlin's ability to call the dragon starts with a coil of power and had intended to write more along those lines, but then somehow, I thought of Morgana spiralling out of control and this was born.

Morgana held on to her red hot anger for days, months, years, tightly coiling it inside her, collecting it, until she could contain it no longer.

She felt it release and the relief was enormous. She was no longer being squeezed to death, inch by tedious inch.

But once the stopper came off, she realized the snake was loose. It spiralled up and out of her endlessly, no longer under her control.

Horrified, she could only hang on for the ride, giving in to the anger that fed the evil coil and hope that some day, someone would save her.


End file.
